RETIREDSeriously Twisted Movie
by The Long Name Ending In Cookie
Summary: HAAAAAAA! It's one in the morning and I overdose on dark chocolate. This is the result. WARNING! Extremely weird!
1. Chapter 1

SERIOUSLY TWISTED MOVIE  
  
HahahahaHAAAAAA! The night belongs to the weird ones! With my dark chocolate at my side, I am invincible! *laughs maniacly*  
Uh, *clears throat* sorry about up there. I really shouldn't eat chocolate at 1:00am, sugar and caffeine together definitely make me too hyper.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Oh I am just too weird to own Pokémon, or any of the movies mentioned in this warped fic, ya already know that.   
  
Now this is just a really stupid, pointless fic. But then, that's what I write at 1:00am after overdosing on choclolate. Basically, our beloved friends, Ash, Misty and Brock, get stuck in some movies...  
  
  
Ash, Brock and Misty had just arrived in a new town. They didn't bother to find out the name of the town, because it was raining and they wanted to get out of it. Actually, it wasn't raining, it was pouring, hailing, snowing, and generally the weather was as unpleasant as a Gyarados that hadn't got any sleep.  
"AAH! We gotta get outta this!" cried Ash, spitting out all the water that went in his mouth. Unfortunately there was so much water in his mouth it created a river which washed them down the street, and into the first building they saw. *big crash*  
"PiiiKaaAAchuu!" We went straight through that wall!  
"I can see that Pikachu," said Ash.  
"Where are we?" asked Misty, climbing to her feet. "Aah! Where's Togepi?"  
"Togi togi prrrriiiiiii!"   
Togepi walked over to a whole pile of cans. She opened one and pulled out a strip of film from a movie. [I just want to point out, I don't know what that stuff is called!]  
"Togi togi!"  
She unwound the whole thing, leaving film all over the floor.  
"Hey, where's Brock?" wondered Ash.  
"Uhh..." groaned Brock. He climbed out from under all the cans that had fallen on him after he crashed into a stack of them.  
"Togi togi prrrriiiiii!"   
Togepi began to wind film around him.  
"Togepi, don't do that!" said Ash. He took a step toward her, meaning to stop her. But instead, he tripped over a piece of film and *big scary flash of lightning* fell into the movie!  
"Aah! Where did Ash go?" said Brock.  
  
"Huh? Where am I?" Ash looked around. He was standing in a big city, at least, it was big, but it didn't look big to Ash, as he was for some reason the same height as the skyscrapers.  
"Misty? Brock? Pikachu?" Ash called, or anyhow, he tried to call, but it sounded more like a dinosaur roaring. He looked down at himself, and nearly fainted at what he saw.  
He looked like a giant mutant iguana standing on two legs. The fact is, he was a giant mutant iguana standing on two legs. What was even weirder was the fact that he was still wearing his jeans with the Pokéballs on his belt, and his red and white hat!  
"AAH!" he yelled, but again it came out as a roar.  
Just then, four fighter planes came flying up. Ash started running. What was scary was, he wasn't making himself run, he had no control as he dodged the buildings and gunfire from the aircraft.  
"What's going on?" he cried (well roared).  
One of the planes shot two heat-seeking missiles. Ash ducked and they hit a big building.  
As he kept running. he realised who's body he was in.  
"AAH! I'm GODZILLA!"  
  
Back in the store room place, Brock and Misty were very worried.  
"Where did Ash go?" asked Misty.  
"I don't know," replied Brock. "He fell over, then he disappeared!"  
"He couldn't have disappeared, just like-" Just then Misty tripped over another piece of film. "Aah!" and fell into it.  
  
"Where am I?" she wondered. She looked around. She was in a world that looked totally fake. She was standing on a yellow brick road with a little black dog behind her. Misty looked at herself. "Aah!" she cried, "Why am I wearing clothes like Dorothy in 'The Wizard Of Oz?"  
Then she realised that she was walking down the yellow brick road. She tried to stop, but couldn't. And all around her were these midgets wearing stupid clothes and heaps of makeup, making them look like dolls. They were singing "Follow the yellow brick, follow the yellow brick, follow the yellow brick road! Follow, follow, follow, follow, follow the yellow brick road!"  
"AAAAH!" Misty screamed. "I AM Dorothy! AAAAH!"  
  
Back in the tin can place, Brock and Pikachu were very worried. Togepi wasn't, but then, Togepi didn't ever get worried.   
"Togtogprrriiiiiii!"   
Togepi was having the time of her life, wrapping Brock in film.  
"Whoahhh!" cried Brock, as he tripped over too, and fell into the film as well. *scary music* Bah bah bah BUUUUUM!  
  
Brock saw that he was in the jungle, standing on a tree branch. He looked down, then wished he hadn't, because the ground was twenty feet down. He realised that he was wearing a leopard skin loincloth and nothing else, but at least he hadn't changed in appearence.  
  
Suddenly, he grabbed a vine and jumped off the branch. "AAAAH!"  
By now you know, he wasn't doing that on purpose.  
As he swung, he could hear singing in the background.  
"Brock, Brock, Brock of the jungle,  
Strong as he can be,"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" yelled Brock, having seen George of the Jungle and knowing what was going to happen.  
"Watch out for that-"  
*smashes into tree* CRASH!  
"-tree."  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Hahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaa! Oh no, I guess the effect of the chocolate still hasn't worn off. Oh well. 'Till tomorrow night! By the way, please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

SERIOUSLY TWISTED MOVIE  
Part 2  
  
Hahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaa!!! Sugar 4 ever!!! Hyper rules!!!  
Sorry about that. I really should stop eating sugar at night. But if I didn't, I couldn't write this fic.  
Thanks everyone who reviewed this! Some of your suggestions were real great. Unfortunately I don't know much about Star Wars, so I'll leave it up to someone else to write that one. Brock as Jar Jar...hehehe...funny  
  
DISCLAIMER: C'mon! Like I'm sane enough to own all these movies and characters!  
  
  
Back in the store room, Pikachu was getting more and more worried. Togepi was a little upset because now she couldn't turn Brock into a mummy, but apart from that she was having the time of her life.  
"Togi togi!"  
Togepi climbed up another stack of cans.   
"Pikaa!" Come back!  
Pikachu went to climb up after her, but he fell off halfway, and landed *more lighning* in a roll of film...  
  
Pikachu looked around. He was in a house. He tried to stand up, but found he had no legs. Pikachu realised he was floating through the air. Then he caught a glimpse of his reflection in a mirror.  
"Aaaah!" he cried in a female's voice. This scared him even more. But what scared him most was when this guy who was sitting in front of the mirror fixing his bow tie said   
"Weebo, the wedding was not on my schedule?"  
"No..." answered Pikachu. Pikachu then became even more scared because he wasn't talking on purpose, it was just the body he was in.  
"Why was that information deleted?" asked the guy.  
"Hmm. I don't really know," replied Pikachu.  
"Do you have another virus?"  
"Now that you mention it, I am feeling kinda feverish."  
The guy stuck his hand on Pikachu's 'forehead'. "You are a little hot. Say ah."  
"Aaaaaah," said Pikachu, then "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" but the guy was too busy on his computer to notice.  
"I'm Weebo, from Flubber! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" cried poor little Pikachu. Forunately the Professor hadn't seemed to notice the Pikachu ears on his robot...  
  
Back in the store room, Togepi was kinda bored. Now that everyone had disappeared into films, she had no one to try to save her from falling off the cans. So that's exactly what she did. And she fell right into *scary music* bah bah baah BUUUM...  
...a film surprise surprise!  
  
Togepi looked around. She saw that she was in the jungle with a meerkat and a warthog. That wouldn't have been so bad, except that they were animated, but she was used to that. What really was bad was that they started singing.  
"When he was a young warthog..." sang the meerkat.  
"WHEN I WAS A YOUNG WARTHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOG!!!" sang the warthog.  
"Very nice," replied the meerkat, who then proceeded to sing:  
"He found his aroma to a certain appeal,  
He could clear the savanna after every meal,"  
Then the warthog took over:  
"I'm a sensitive soul,  
Though I seem thick-skinned.  
And it hurt,  
For my friends never stood downwinnnnnnnd!  
And, oh, the shame!  
Put a change to my name,  
And I got down hearted,  
Every time that I..."  
"Ssshh!" said the meerkat, "Not in front of the kids!"  
Then they sang the chorus together:  
"Hakuna matata!  
What a wonderful phrase!  
Hakuna matata!..."  
  
"Hey, I like this movie!" said Togepi. "I'm Simba!" What the observant little egg hadn't noticed was that she was still wearing her shell...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
I was interrupted as I was finishing this one by my mum, who made me go to bed. That seems to be the aim of all parents, to get their kids to bed. What she doesn't know is that I rarely stay there... 


	3. Chapter 3

SERIOUSLY TWISTED MOVIE  
Part 3  
By PinkScyther  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any movies that are unfortunate enough to end up here... and I don't own Pokémon... yet! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!!  
  
It's finally here! The even-longer-awaited-than-PFAE part 6 of Seriously Twisted Movie! I don't need to eat sugar late at night... I'm hyper enough as it is! And the late at night part... well, the only real benifit is that nobody disturbs me... Well, even then they do!   
J.L. (the insane psychokinetic etc.) reckons that her dreams are more insane than mine... I never said that my Pokémon dreams were the weirdest...  
Anyway, this part is gonna be much funnier than the last. I'm a much better writer than when I started this... Maybe I'll put Tracy in and kill him!   
TACO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... Uh, sorry. I just ate my fav food, tacos. I only got 4!!!!! Not fair. Anyway, to the fic before I let out any more craziness...  
  
  
Ash was having a hard time. Not surprising seeing as there were a couple of fighter planes following him, and he was a bit conspicuous, being Godzilla... Ash ran as fast as he could, wondering how in the hell he was gonna get out of this alive.   
Suddenly, up ahead he saw this big white space. He ran straight into the whiteness and looked behind him.  
All he could see was a giant piece of film, with the scene he had just left in it.  
"AAAH! I'm still Godzilla!" he cried. "Hey wow, I can speak again!"  
***  
Meanwhile, Misty was not having much fun.  
"Ow, these stupid shoes hurt! I'm dressed like a lunatic! And this stupid dog keeps following me! What else could go wrong?"   
And of course, something even worse had to happen to her because she said that... *scary music* BUM BUM BUM...  
In front of her appeared a huge white space. She walked straight into it, only to come face to face with...  
"AAAAAAAAAAH! A GIANT MUTANT IGUANA WEARING ASHES CLOTHES! AAAAAAAAAAH!" She started running, but was so scared that she ran in the wrong direction, towards Ash.  
"AAAAAAAAAAH! A SMALL NOT-MUTANT PERSON WHO LOOKS LIKE MISTY WEARING WEIRD CLOTHES! AAAAAAAAH!" Ash started running, in the wrong direction because he never did have a sense of direction anyway, and consequently the two crashed into each other and knocked each other out. Ash should have been to tall to do that, but he was so scared he knocked himself out in the confusion.  
***  
Brock woke up, and climbed out of the Brock-shaped hole in the ground. However, he was still very clumsy Brock Of The Jungle, so he whammed into the tree and knocked himself out for the second time. However, the hole had changed into the white thing, so he fell through and landed on Ashes very big head, still unconcious. (A/N: I have no idea why I'm being so mean to poor Brock! Hmm. I'm sure I'll make up for it later...)  
***  
Pikachu was still trying to figure out how to fly in a straight line. However, his zigzagging led him straight to the white place, what a surprise. There, he was mildly surprised to find that there Godzilla was lying on the ground wearing an Ash outfit, and Misty was wearing the most ridiculous thing he had ever seen and was also unconcious.  
"Pika!" Wake up! "Pi! Pikachu pi pika!" Hey! I have my voice back!  
Unfortunately, he still couldn't use his Thundershock, but he played a video of himself Thundershocking on his video screen.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Ash, Brock and Misty at the same time, waking up. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" they screamed again when they saw each other and Pikachu. They all ran, but they bashed into each other again and they were all knocked out. How unpredictable.  
***  
Togepi, unlike the others, was having loads of fun. She had sung along to a song, and was eating a few bugs. She thought they tasted great, so she decided to take some to Misty.  
For some reason that didn't sound right, but Togepi didn't really care.  
She turned away from the bugs, and started to do her arm-waving-blowing-up-things-Metronome-type-thing. Except that her arms were a little longer, and did more damage. Instead of blowing something up, a big white space appeared, and she walked right into it...  
Togepi found everyone unconcious on the ground. "Togi togi!" (I don't think Togepi actually means anything when she speaks, so there's no translation).  
"Togepi?" said Misty, waking up. "AAAH!" she yelled, the obvious reaction to seeing a lion cub wearing Togepi's shell.  
"Togi togi!" answered Togepi, and offered Misty a bug.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!" yelled Misty, seeing the bug. Everyone but Ash woke up.  
"Huh? Misty?" said Brock.  
"Pika?" Misty?  
"Brock? Pikachu?" said Misty.  
"Togi!" squeaked Togepi again.  
"Misty? Brock? Pikachu?" said Ash, waking up.  
"Huh? Ash?" said Brock.  
"Ash? Togepi?" said Misty.  
"Pikachu?" Ash?  
"Togi!"  
"Huh? Misty?"   
"Pika?" Misty?  
"Brock? Pikachu?"   
"Togi!"   
"Misty? Brock? Pikachu?"   
"Huh? Ash?" said Brock.  
"Ash? Togepi?" said Misty.  
"Pikachu?" Ash?  
"Togi!"  
"Huh? Misty?"   
"Pika?" Misty?  
"Brock? Pikachu?"   
"Togi!"   
"Misty? Brock? Pikachu?"   
"Huh? Ash?" said Brock.  
"Ash? Togepi?" said Misty.  
"Pikachu?" Ash?  
"Togi!"  
"Huh? Misty?"   
"Pika?" Misty?  
"Brock? Pikachu?"   
"Togi!"   
"Misty? Brock? Pikachu?"   
"Huh? Ash?" said Brock.  
"Ash? Togepi?" said Misty.  
"Pikachu?" Ash?  
"Togi!"  
***  
"What's going on?" asked Ash when they had finally stopped saying that. "We're all characters from movies!"  
"No kidding," said Misty. "But what are we going to do?"  
"Well, we could go and find Brock and Togepi..."  
"But they're right... hey, where'd they go?"  
***  
Brock wondered where he was. Togepi had run off, and he had gone after her. Now he looked at himself.   
"AAAAAAAAH! I'm a crab!?" Brock looked around again. He was in a kitchen. "At least I have control over myself this time..."  
Suddenly, a big fat chef dude came in. "Togi togi!" 'he' squeaked. Then Togepi started chasing Brock around with a huge meat cleaver.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!"  
"Togi togi prrrrrrrrri!"  
"Togepi?" Misty had just come in... well Misty in Ariel's body had come in.  
"Togi... Togprri!" Uh oh... Sprung bad!   
"Wow, this is great!" said Misty.  
"Togepi nearly cut me in half and you're saying it's GREAT?!"  
"Shut up Sebastian... I mean Brock. What I mean is we're in my favourite movie, The Little Mermaid!"  
"Just a question, how in the hell did you get here with a tail?"  
"Ummmmmmmmmm..."  
Suddenly in came Ash... well actually Ash in the body of a big hairy slobbery mongrel dog came in.  
"Has anyone seen Pikachu?"   
"Pika!" Here I am!   
Pikachu walked in... well really Pikachu in the body of Prince Eric walked in.  
"Hey, how come he gets to be a prince and I'm stuck as a crab?"  
"Hey Pikachu... did you do something with your hair?" asked Ash.  
"Pipipi, pikachu pi pika chu?" Togepi, why were you trying to cut Brock in half?  
"Togtog prrrrrrrrri!" answered Togepi, looking innocent and hiding the meat cleaver behing her back.  
"Pipipi..." Togepi...  
"Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrri?"  
Hey Togepi, I thought this was supposed to be Seriously TWISTED Movie...  
"Huh? Somebody's talking without quotation marks here!" said Ash.  
"It's the author!" yelled Brock.  
*scary movie scream*  
"Togi prrriii!" Suddenly Togepi grew ginormous and popped out of the film. Then she grabbed huge handfuls of it and tied it together.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!" yelled everyone scaredly, because they were scared of the very scary scariness.  
That's better... now it's TWISTED! HAHAHAHAHAAAA! I crack myself up! *looks around* So nobody else is laughing... Hey, I can't help it if my jokes suck can I? I'm the seriously twisted author!   
  
"Hey... what happened?" asked Ash, getting up.   
"I don't know," said Misty.  
"Hey, where'd Brock go this time?"   
"Ash, you're standing on me!" Ash looked down and saw that he was standing on Brock. Then Brock stood up and Ash fell over.  
"Where's Pikachu?" asked Ash, getting up again.  
"Pika pi... pi pika pi pikachu pi chu!" Over here... my fur is tangled in Brock's hair!  
"PRIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIIIIIIIIII!"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Togepi's laughing maniacly!" yelled Ash.  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Now the author's laughing maniacly!"  
Togepi has gone crazy........ she's like me now! Now the two of us are going to further exploit you and as many movies as I can remember purely for the entertainment of anyone reading this spazzo fic!  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"  
They all ran off... but that was a pretty dumb thing to do 'coz now their all in separate movies!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
I thought this would be the last part... but it isn't. I think you should all be worried about me. I haven't had a decent amount of sugar for weeks now................. I think my mum's worried too! So be afraid! The next time I do have sugar, the fics will be so totally crazy, weird, whacked out, spazzo, insane etc that...................... uh, even I'm a bit scared now!   



End file.
